Jaded Laws
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Michael and Raphael spend some time in a garden where certain sensual actions may lead to death. Raphael x Michael


**Jaded Laws  
**_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:**Michael and Raphael spend some time in a garden where certain sensual actions may lead to death. Raphael x Michael  
**Disclaimer: **_Earthian_ and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Warning: **Characters are angels, and both are male…you figure it out.  
**Notes: **Slight OOC and AU-ness (some semblance of a plot…)

* * *

Michael tossed his golden curls over his shoulder as he let out a long sigh. He hated having to do all the paper work. Why didn't he let Raphael give his job again? Oh, that's right, because Raphael wouldn't hesitate to destroy the Earthian. 

He glanced down at the new documents, bored, as he placed his elbow on the desk and his face in his hands, his elegant fingers brushing his cheek softly. A click, then a slow creaking sound, was heard, the sound bouncing off the walls of the office. Raphael walked in, amused at the bored and annoyed look on Michael's face.

"Lord Michael?" he asked, unsure of what answer he would receive and whether his Lord would be too tetchy to even respond.

Michael looked up from his unending stack of papers and scrolls and turned to see Raphael with his flowing blonde hair, stiffly standing by and awaiting orders. Michael then took off his glasses from the bridge of his nose and rubbed his face wearily.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice soft and commanding, if not a bit irritable.

"Nothing, my Lord," replied Raphael, staring at the sitting man with a stoic face, but inwardly he was amused at his Lord's obvious distress and annoyance.

Michael gave Raphael an irritated look. "Well, if you're not here to report something then what exactly are you doing here?" he questioned scathingly, his eyes flashing in greater annoyance and impatience.

Today just didn't seem like his day. Every little thing some one did just seemed to piss him off. He didn't want to take his anger out on Raphael, but since he was the only one around then he'll have to bear the brunt of his attitude.

It annoyed him even more that Raphael just stood there calmly.

"Actually," began Raphael's smooth and sensuous voice, "I was hoping you would be willing to take a break and join me for a cup of tea," stated Raphael in full confidence, yet highly sincere and sweetly endearing.

Michael had his mouth open, ready to yell at his personal assistant to leave him alone, but when that smooth voice was spoken in the quiet room and the gentle request escaped those intoxicating lips, the rant died on his pink lips.

Raphael stepped closer to the sitting angel and placed his finger under the other's chin, closing the jaw with an audible 'click'.

"You'll catch flies, milord," said Raphael, a smirk playing on his lips. Michael's face began to take on a rosy tint across his cheeks. Their eyes met, this time the shy and underlying happiness shone in those eyes under him; it was his turn to almost blush.

"Let us go to my garden then," said Michael, rising from his seat to stand next to the taller man.

"Alright" answered Raphael, extending his hand toward the blonde, curly-haired man. Michael took the bigger hand reluctantly and the two angels teleported over to Michael's private garden in Eden.

Michael released Raphael's hand, but the longhaired angel gripped his hand again. Michael turned and looked at him questioningly.

"I'll be right back with the tea, wait for me over in the gazebo."

Raphael turned away from the other angel without waiting for a response and headed toward the pearly white mansion.

Michael drew his previously held hand close to his chest and looked at the retreating back of his closest friend with longing in his eyes and a blush sprinkled across his cheeks.

After spacing out and staring at the location Raphael had been for what seemed like hours Michael walked, dazed, over to the cream colored gazebo, ignoring the ornate decorations on the pillars. He had seen them a thousand times before and they were no longer awing. He laid his lithe body upon the cushiony couch and the fluffy emerald-green pillows. His closed his eyes, hiding sapphires behind the pale lids and his body instantaneously relaxing into the softness. All the pent up frustration was soon lulled away as Michael fell asleep.

Raphael returned soon after with a silver tray topped with a steaming hot pot of honey green tea, two cups and spoons, and a plateful of sweets. He arrived and placed the tray on the middle table. He looked over to his lord he was astonished that Michael had fallen asleep so soon and in such an open area too.

Before waking him Raphael took a moment to take in his features. The button nose, cute and in its own way, pale, unblemished flesh, tinted with a hint of pink, and especially that alluring, soft blonde hair. Raphael moved closer to the sleeping body and tenderly touched the soft lips; warm breath flowed upon his fingers as if lightly caressing and enveloping them.

He pressed his ivory fingers upon the soft, pink mouth once more, unable to help himself. Suddenly Michael's eyes shot open, his cerulean orbs still glazed over from heavy sleep. Luckily he didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Raphael had pulled his fingers back quickly, making himself busy by arranging the tea and ignoring the curious looks on Michael's face. The curly-haired angel sat upon his mountain of pillows, one hand twirling a blonde strand while the other sat in his lap limply.

He hated being waited on hand and foot, especially by Raphael and it made him feel incompetent. He would never tell the taller angel that however, scared that he would leave him once he figured that Michael didn't want to be waited on.

"Do you need any help?" asked Michael, breaking their silence. He reached over to the scorching pot, intent on taking the silver container from Raphael's hands.

"That's alright, Lord Michael," said Raphael, endeared that Michael even offered, but not needing any help. Besides, he liked to feel needed when around his lord.

"I insist," continued on Michael. The two angels clumsily tried to fight over the searing pot of liquid when their wrestling finally got out of hand. The scalding liquid spilled all over Raphael's crisp-white uniform shirt. The emerald-eyed angel let out a gasp in pain as the fluid seeped through his shirt and burned his skin.

Michael was left holding the now empty pot but let it fall clattering to the ground as the gravity of the situation hit him. He brought his hands to his face, covering up a startled gasp. He'd never heard Raphael ever utter a sound of pain before. Seeing this strong, stubborn angel's face contort in pain was an eye opener to his frailty and made his heart clench.

Raphael picked at the shirt, not wanting the boiling temperature burn his chest anymore. He was sure that some of his flesh had not survived the ordeal, a thought that made him grimace.

Michael, tired of sitting and finally snapping out of whatever shock he was in, stood up quickly and made his way closer to the taller man. He slapped away Raphael's hands that were only messing up the white shirt further. Michael blushed a bit, but did not hesitate to relay a command, "Put your arms over your head," he said in a strong tone.

Raphael only hesitated a second before his arms were straight in the air. He rarely saw his master seem so forceful and commanding. It disoriented him and caused him to actually do as ordered instead of insisting that he could do it himself.

Michael then grabbed the bottom of Raphael's shirt, noticing that the fabric was a bit warm still from the spilled tea, and in one swoop peeled the shirt off the emerald-eyed man's chest. Without the imposing white fabric Michael was left with a view of Raphael's ivory skin, now tinted a slight pink because of the burning liquid. His hairless chest and smooth, flat stomach were becoming too hard to resist. Michael had always felt an undeniable urge to constantly be near the taller angel, and it wasn't just mere friendship. Their companionship over the years had moved past friendship a while ago, but with the laws in place there was nothing that either of them could do about it. Then again, he wasn't even sure if he was the only one feeling that way.

Raphael just looked at Michael in sheer astonishment. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his Lord had just stripped him of his shirt. Not only that but the shorter angel seemed entranced by his naked chest. Raphael vaguely noted that Michael's hand was twitching slightly, as if wanting to rub that hand over his chest but was resisting. He bet that his Lord didn't even know that his hand twitched; it was probably a reflex, or an unconscious want. This little movement swelled his heart with hope; a hope that maybe his 'wrong' love for Michael was not one sided.

Michael was indeed entranced by Raphael's chest, hypnotized by the gentle rise and fall of each breath still, he knew that he had to heal his friend and he had wasted enough time simply staring. And although it had felt like hours had passed as he started staring at Raphael, it had only been a mere moment.

But was Raphael only a friend now? That word didn't seem to describe the relationship they had with each other any more. They were more than friends, but less than lovers. But then just what were they?

Michael moved closed to the naked chest in front of him and quickly darted his pink tongue out from between the cute lips, puffy from his earlier gnawing at them in worry. He began to affectionately lap up Raphael's chest in order to heal the burnt skin. It tasted like the honey green tea they were to have, it tasted so sweet, that Michael felt that he could continue licking this skin forever, for after the taste of honey he was sure that Raphael's own skin would taste just as good.

Raphael's body stiffened in response to Michael's actions. He knew that his Lord was simply healing his burnt skin but he couldn't help but think that Michael had an ulterior motive as well, or at least wishing he did.

Steadily, as to not frighten Michael away from his ministrations, Raphael wrapped his long arms around the smaller angel, holding him closer. Raphael's breath was coming up short. Any less air and he'd be panting. The feelings that were aroused by the marvelous and erotic sensations brought about by the gentle, lapping tongue was almost enough to send him over the edge. When Michael's mouth began to wander a little to close to his nipple, Raphael knew that he had to stop him before he lost all control and do something that would literally be sinful.

The taller angel delicately pulled Michael off of him and gazed into his shimmering sapphire eyes that seemed to be glazed over. Michael's mind seemed in a daze while Raphael hoped to divert the attention from his obvious arousal.

Raphael could no longer contain himself. Too long had he wanted this young Lord, this friend for years. Even if Eden itself spat him out from its utopia, a simple kiss from those lips would be worth it. Raphael bent his head forward, ignoring the sudden widening sapphires before him and gently, but firmly planted a sweet kiss upon awaiting lips.

Their lips had met for the first time, ever. No dreams could compare with the sensation. Raphael had waited for this moment for the longest time. Ever since he had first spoken to Michael and had realized that he was not like all other aristocrats.

'_Why would something this pure, this innocent and breathtaking be considered the greatest sin? Who in their right mind would declare this ecstasy to be criminal, to be wicked and decadent?' _thought Michael as he pressed his clothed body closer and hard against Raphael's naked torso, kissing back sweetly and desperate.

Raphael simply did not know what to think about the situation any more. He knew that his Lord would have felt at least something for him, but he never believed that it ran as deep as his own feelings. The possibilities of this revelation swirled in his mind.

This is what he had wanted ever since he laid eyes on the curly haired angel, his hair like sunshine, and deep blue eyes as glittering as their sapphire counter-part. This man in his arms is the one he had fought Lucifel for and he had won. This kiss was one that he would treasure forever. He was the one cradling Michael in his arms, where as Lucifel's once radiant body lied deep in the earth, nothing but a beautiful, rotting corpse. If he hadn't busy kissing Michael he would have allowed his mouth to twist into a cocky smirk.

He slowly dislodged his lips from Michael's warm mouth and began to place kisses along the pale throat leaving pink marks in his wake. He wondered how far he could take this before Michael pulled away, afraid of where their actions could lead to, not to mention the punishment awaiting them if anyone were to find out.

Michael did the only thing natural in the position he found himself in and simply tilted his head back, allowing Raphael more skin to leave his mark upon. The utterly erotic sensations that traveled in his back caused him to shiver. His knees felt weak under him as he clung to Raphael, trusting that the taller angel would not let him fall. Yet falling was only a matter of perspective. Hot kisses trailed along his neck and collar, igniting passions in him that he never thought possible. He gripped Raphael's nude back, his fingers digging into the warm flesh in order to remain standing.

Raphael, smoothly and step by step, moved them backwards, not wanting to disrupt the moment. He figured that once Michael had enough time to think things through then he'd never have the chance again. He knew that he might be taking advantage of this innocent and pure man, but he shoved those corrupted thoughts away and let himself be enveloped in the moment. He led them over to the divan with the emerald-green pillows that just happened to match his eyes, idly wondering if there was a deeper meaning in why Michael's pillows matched. He made Michael sit down, breaking off the heated kiss.

Michael looked dazed as he opened his eyes and stared back at Raphael. The taller blonde was on his knees in order to be eye to eye with the other angel. He began to slowly unbutton Michael's shirt, placing scorching kisses upon each section of milky-white flesh that was revealed. Michael shuddered at the sensation, but was unsure of what to do, so he just sat there, clenching the fabric under his hands and biting his pink bottom lip in order to hold back his moan. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't think that Raphael felt this way towards him. Sure, the taller angel would sometimes flirt shamelessly and allude to wanting him every now and then, but Raphael didn't act upon everything he claimed, and he wouldn't give Michael any assurances as to what he said was true. Until now, that was. But the straight-haired blonde was married to a wonderful woman. He should not be harboring such sinful feelings, and he should not be acting upon them either, but when Raphael took one of his pink nipples into his mouth and pinched and rolled the other hardened nub with his strong, delicate fingers, all those thoughts crowding Michael's mind vanished.

His mouth, unable to remain silent forever, let out a low moan that seemed to come from the pit of his stomach. The sound further aroused Raphael as he switched mouth and hand, making sure that each nipple received the same amount of attention. Michael's body shuddered at the feeling; his torso was literally quaking with arousal and anticipation, a thin sheen of sweat building upon the naked skin.

Raphael still couldn't believe that all his fantasies and wishes were finally going to come true and play out. It was unfortunate that the laws prevented such acts, but the lust and the want and the love was too much too fast, and the situation called for something to be done. If it weren't for those laws he would have done this very same act ages ago, despite having a loving wife. Raphael then pulled away from Michael and motioned for him to lie down onto the small couch. Several of the jade pillows fell to the ground with a small thump as Michael happily complied.

Both their hearts were beating wildly. Each was excited to express how they felt and their disobeying the rules only thrilled them further. They knew they could be killed for this or lose their wings and status as angels, but they had gone too far already and quitting now so far into the game was no option. Raphael stood up from his kneed position and gazed down at Michael lovingly, ready to fulfill what they had started. He slipped out of his stark white uniform pants, feeling slightly awkward standing naked in broad daylight in a gazebo in the middle of Michael's gardens. It was a good thing that no one was around nor knew that they were here. He really would not know what to say if anyone had stumbled upon their little hideaway now.

Michael gazed up at him with lust-glazed sapphire eyes and a soft love. The curly-haired angel lifted his arm toward Raphael and the standing angel took it without hesitation. Raphael climbed atop of Michael, fully naked except for the shimmering streams of his long hair brushing against his flesh, kissing Michael's bare skin softly. He then raised his head and placed a gentle kiss upon the pink, fleshy pillows on Michael's face. Michael began to feel really warm. Suddenly his skin felt as if encased in a burning furnace, the unbridled passion and the repressed emotions began to pour out between them in that one shared kiss. Their tongues danced slow and sensual, taking time to explore one another's taste and mouth. Their kiss continued to rise in zeal as they clung to one another almost desperately and plumaged and claimed each other's mouth. Their love and want for one another seemed to be personified into that one, sensual kiss. It was intense, loving, and erotic all at the same time and word fail to describe it perfectly.

All the while the two angels were kissing and expressing their communal love Raphael had reached down to Michael's pants and steadily began to remove them with one hand, careful to not disrupt their kiss. His other hand cupped Michael's flushed face. Their lips parted and both panted heavily trying to regain their breaths. The once remaining garments between them were now scattered and crumpled upon the floor. Both knew where this was going to lead; no words were needed as their actions had said everything that was needed.

'I love you. I need you. Make me yours' 

Michael's body was flushed, and his once pale, milky-white skin was now tinted with a rosy glow. He was embarrassed that Raphael was seeing him naked, yet at the same time he was elated that it _was_ Raphael that saw him this way. With him he felt safe and loved; he knew that Raphael would not harm him on purpose and he held his absolute trust. Michael's legs were spread open, allowing Raphael enough room to place his larger body between them. The emerald-eyed angel stared deeply into swarming cerulean eyes, silently asking if he was ready and willing to do this. Michael just gave Raphael a brilliant smile in response. With firmed resolve Raphael began.

He placed wet kisses upon the flesh under him, worshiping every bit of surface. Michael's nipples were hard from the cold breeze of the outside air and Raphael's earlier ministrations. The longhaired angel kissed each nub, licked, sucked, pinched and devoted himself completely to them. He continued leisurely downward, kissing, licking and sucking the slightly salty skin before him. He captured every crevice with his tongue. He nibbled upon the now pink flesh, scorching kisses left in his wake. When he reached the bellybutton on his stomach Raphael dipped his strong tongue into it and lapped the warm skin around it.

Throughout all of this Michael was twisting up the fabric under him. His back would arch whenever Raphael touched a particular sensitive spot and his mouth released soft mewling sounds and dragged out groans. His sweet voice dominated the air; his golden hair was mussed and wild. Strands of it stuck onto his sweat-drenched forehead. Raphael's actions were so hot and painful and he yearned for release. The taller angel purposely continued ignoring that one spot that Michael truly wanted him to touch.

Instead Raphael was on his knees. He spread Michael's thighs further apart and practically embedded himself between the warm flesh of his legs. The scent was alluring and sent him spiraling downwards. Raphael himself let out a low groan of want, his soft tenor voice rising and mingling with Michael's softer voice. Raphael nipped and sucked at the flesh, making sure to worship his Lord like he deserved; to show him his infinite love and want of the other man. He placed kisses upon kisses all over the hairless legs, the muscles beneath the skin contracting with each warm kiss.

Michael squirmed under him and was about to grab himself, unable to hold back any longer. Raphael's larger hand strike out of nowhere and stopped Michael before he found release. The curly-haired angel looked toward his companion, silently begging with his eyes to stop the pleasurable torture and to give him what he wanted. And who was Raphael to ignore such a direct order. He noted smugly that his Lord's eyes had become impossibly dark. The once shining sapphires were so dilated that they might as well have been made of obsidian. They still held their previous sparkle, but it was overwhelmed with the glazed look of lust.

The needs of the body now heavily outweighed any rules and laws. Those thoughts that had held them back for years were completely gone. The very idea of stopping now was absurd. They could no sooner stop the grass from growing or the sun from shining its glorious rays onto the universe and using its energy for all living things.

Raphael gently let go of Michael's smaller hand, letting it fall back onto the small divan softly. Raphael locked his own emerald eyes onto the burning sapphires. His right hand grabbed the bottom of Michael's hardened organ, which was stiff and proud and full of blood and desire. Droplets of semen glistened the head, the salty liquid streaming down slowly down the manly organ. His breath hitched when the firm grip took his penis and held with a strong, steady hand. With their eyes still locked Michael looked on, lust filled and entranced by the sight of Raphael's hot mouth enclosed itself upon his organ. His back arched impeccably, almost as if it would break in two. This feeling was exhilarating, hot, passionate, and downright sinful. A cry ripped through his throat, his once soft voice became a howl as Raphael continued to bob his mouth, engulfing Michael's hard penis in his warm mouth.

His saliva coated with a slick wall. Raphael was enjoying this possibly as much as the curly-haired angel beneath him. He raked his teeth lightly against the strong vein on the underside of Michael's member. He maintains his firm grip at the base and uses his other hand to tenderly cup and massage his balls. The warm hand infusing a nice warmth upon the flesh. The pleasure is too much for Michael to handle. The final hard suck at his organ, a last fondle of his balls and stars go in his eyes. He might have blacked out for all he knew, for the pleasure was so fierce and intense.

Michael's body tingle—a sign of the release yet to come. His body shuddered in pleasure once more, and then became rigid. His back had arched again; his salty seed spurted from their confined space into Raphael's waiting mouth. Michael watched on as Raphael swallowed and lapped up every drop that could be salvaged. The sticky, white liquid stuck to the sides of Raphael's lips. Tiny drops escaped from his mouth and they traveled down slowly past his bottom lip, curving over his chin and steadily trickle downwards, over his throat and finally reaching the nape of his neck and his naked torso. Their steady travel left a light gleaming shine upon the pale skin.

Raphael had maintained his eye contact with Michael, not wanting to miss a single second of that wonderful and illuminating display. Michael's profile was perfect. The thought that he was able to arouse such profound actions and feelings made him feel slightly smug, but made him love his Lord now more than ever. That his touch and presence was wanted and longed for, that this heavenly high angel would allow him to desecrate the holy temple that is his body was not only the greatest victory, but also the most rewarding and pleasurable activity that he had ever participated in. He loved Michael; there was never any doubt of that.

The taut flesh under him sank slowly into the cushiony embrace of the divan. Raphael gave Michael a sharp smile and wiped away the remaining droplets of Michael's seed with the back of his ivory hand. Michael sucked in a breath at the very alluring sight and felt his organ once again stirring between his legs. Raphael looked on, amusement dancing in his eyes. He kissed the tip of the gradually hardening organ and licked its underside, sending a nice tingle to surge up Michael's spine. Michael looked at Raphael fondly and gave an almost unnoticeable nod to let his lover know that he was fine and ready. Raphael gave him back an amused grin as if to say 'You thought I would quit now?'

Raphael placed two fingers into his mouth and let his tongue lick upon the ivory piano digits. He moved them into his mouth, sucking lightly on the flesh, imagining that it was once again Michael's hard member. His eyes stayed on Michael the whole time. He made sure that it was coated heavily with the liquid before slowly placing them at Michael's entrance. He gradually moved the two coated fingers into the opening and wiggled them testily. Michael's showed no outward expressions of discomfort. If anything the other angel was analyzing and feeling out this new sensation. He knew what Raphael was doing, but knowing about it and actually experiencing were two different things.

The saliva coated digits dug further into Michael's entrance. They moved around in a scissoring motion, stretching the ring of muscles in order for a smoother and painless intrusion. He continued in this fashion for a while and added a third finger to the lot, wanting to make sure to not hurt his golden-haired Lord. Michael's breath was labored and his organ had stirred and was once again alive and proud between his legs.

Raphael delved deeper into Michael with his fingers, searching for that bundle of nerves. He knew that he found his prize with Michael let out a soft groan, the sound vibrating from his throat. Michael had clenched his eyes closed as his hands gripped under him tightly. Raphael knew that his Lord was more than ready now. He wished that he had brought along some sort of lotion in order to make his entrance less painful, but he never counted on this to happen. The tea was spilled all over his shirt and the floor, so using the tea as a substitute was completely out of the question, despite how absurd the idea was. Raphael's own member was rock hard and the same salty liquid could be seen gathering at the tip. He leaned heavily upon Michael's body, their organs touching and rubbing against one another caused them both unfounded bliss. He placed a sloppy, but love filled kiss upon Michael's awaiting lips before moving his penis steadily into Michael, careful to not hurt him

He wanted nothing more than to plunge into that hot, tight hole and slam in and out continuously, but he had to wait and be patient. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his sapphire-eyed beauty with his impatience and ill regard. He moved in slowly until he was full sheathed within Michael's hot warmth. Raphael clenched his teeth, hoping to distract himself from the sheer ecstasy of being in this position brought. The ring of muscles around his penis loosed slightly as Michael relaxed. It was so hot and so tight that his impenetrable and strong will was the only thing that held him back. His long blonde hair was now disheveled and stuck to his sweat glistening back. The strands clung to the side of his head and neck as it traveled over his shoulders and covered his chest partially. Michael was now relaxed and ready enough.

Raphael moved and thrust in a slow, constant pace. He lovingly moved within his lover, capturing his lips in a soft, dry kiss. He angled himself and with his next thrust he hit that bundle of nerves inside Michael—a sharp cry alerting him of that fact. His pace increased steadily. He gripped Michael's hips with his piano fingers, digging into the flesh and leaving pink, finger shaped marks on the formally unblemished skin. With each angled thrust Michael gave out a sharp cry, or a loud groan.

His back would arch as per usual. Michael's hands moved from gripping the cushioned divan into tangling his fingers into Raphael's silky tresses. He grabbed onto the gleaming strands as they moved and shifted with each passionate and hard thrust.

Michael was just so hot, so tight, and so perfect that Raphael knew it was only a matter of time before he came. He had wanted to make this last longer and forever, but that was not the case. He didn't know what was going to happen between them once this was over, and frankly he didn't want to think about that just this moment. This was then and this was now, the future can wait in the future. He removed his hand from Michael's him and grasped the hardened member between Michael's legs.

Michael let out an abrupt gasp at the feeling. The utter perfection of this moment will forever be embedded in his memory. With each thrust Raphael did the nerves in his body would alight with a pleasant and erotic fire and Raphael would pump his own hardened penis in sync with the movement.

The feelings were pure ecstasy and both angels could hold themselves back no longer. Both had wanted to make this moment last and keep it going for a long time, but the passion bridled in them and their bodies heated passions erupted and overwhelmed them.

Both came with a sharp cry and a shrill '_I love you!'_ permeated the crisp air. The reached one another simultaneously and kissed feverently. Their tongues clashed and danced against one another. The twined and tasted one another, Michael tasting his own seed in Raphael's mouth. They clung to each other, their fingers gripping tightly and digging into the hot, sweat-soaked skin. They hung on desperately, unwilling to let his moment end and pass them by. They each had waited a certain amount of time for this to happen and were not about to let his get away from then.

Their lips separated, each wanting to thrust their tongue back into the opposite's warm cavern, but knowing that the moment was passing and the passion was declining slowly. The stopped, still clung to each other, and gazed steadily into now clear eyes. They shared one last, brief kiss--nothing more than a peck on the lips.

As a good-bye or a future promise is anyone's guess.

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow, this took a long time to come out, but I'm glad that I finally finished it. I hope you all liked it and I'm happy to add my story to this small fandom. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you thought of it! 

Later Days.


End file.
